Walk a Mile in My Pants
"Walk a Mile in My Pants" ("Dê uma Volta nas Minhas Calças") é o primeiro episódio da segunda temporada de Sunny entre Estrelas. Trama Sonny decide fazer uma "Caminhada pelos Livros" para agarrar fundos para bibliotecas em áres carentes. Depois de ver os anúncios da caminhada de Sunny, Chad decide iniciar sua própria "Caminhada contra os Livros". A fim de fazer sua caminhada ser mais divulgada do que a do Chad, e para obter a participação de Tawni na caminhada., Sunny pede para todos da "Caminhada pelos Livros" usarem a linha de calças "Tawni Hart Jeans Colados Irados". Ao ver o quanto o elenco do Sem Sentido! estavam bonitos nos jeans, Chad decide comprara para o seu elenco também. No dia da "Caminhada pelos Livros", tawni afirma que ela não consegue mover suas pernas. Sonny fica chateada com Tawni, antes de perceber que ela não estava fingindo quando os paramédicos entrarem no seu camarim e levarem Tawni para o hospital. No hospital, o médico diz para Sunny que Tawni tem umc aso grave de SCC, "Síndrome das Calças Coladas". Tawni e Sunny assistem pela TV o momento em que todos os participantes da "Caminhada pelos Livros" e da "Caminhada contra os Livros" são afetados pela SCC e são levados para o hospital. Todos, exceto Tawni, tem apenas um caso leve de SCC, mas Tawni tem que usar "calças medicinais" para ajudá-la. As "calças medicinais" são tão medonhas que Tawni se recusa a usá-las, indo contra as ordens do médico. Os fãs de Tawni decidem seguir os seus passos, ficando-os com SCC. Quando Tawni vê o que ela fez, ela se sente terrível a respeito. Sonny diz que ela poderia ajudar muita gente por causa de quem ela é. No final, o elenco do Sem Sentido! e Chad cantam uma canção chamada "Stop SPS" ("Parem a SCC"). Durante os créditos, Chad está no hospital e tem um caso de LBS, Síndrome da Falta de Livros (aka Lazy Butt Syndrome) e revela que seu nome do meio é retirado e doado à Grady, que agora é Grady Dylan Mitchell (Chad Dylan Cooper). Mas, na verdade era apenas um sonho estranho quando Chad acorda, enquanto está lendo um livro. Músicas *Stop SPS: Cantanda por Tawni, Sonny, Nico, Grady e Chad dentro da fantasia de Tawni. Elenco *Demi Lovato como Sonny Munroe *Tiffany Thornton como Tawni Hart *Sterling Knight como Chad Dylan Cooper *Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris *Doug Brochu como Grady Mitchell Atores Convidados *Ashley Jackson como Chastity Ann DeWitt *De'Vaughn Nixon como Ferguson Michaels *Robert Clotworthy como Dr. Spector Ausentes *Allisyn Ashley Arm como Zora Lancaster Quadros Ensaiados *Quadro da Hula Curiosidades *O título é uma paródia sobre a expressão "Walk a Mile in My Shoes", que significa ver as coisas em perspectiva de outra pessoa. *Esta é a primeira vez que uma canção completa é destaque na série. *A canção "Parem a SCC" é uma parodia de "We Are the World" do Haiti e "Send It On" ("Passem Adiante") do Disney's Friends for Change (Amigos Transformando o Mundo) *SCC é realmente verdadeiro na vida real, mas não é chamado SCC. *A camisa que Chad vestia quando o médico disse que ele tinha LBS foi a mesma que ele estava usando em seu encontro falso com Sonny. Galeria Sonny-With-a-Chance-2x01-Walk-A-Mile-In-My-Pant.jpg|Sonny cuidando de Tawni. 16546 Books Sonny.jpg|A "Caminhada pelos Livros". 118745 027 pre-300x229.jpg|A "Caminhada contra os Livros". 118745 074 pre.jpg|Nico, Sonny, Chad, Tawni e Grady no vídeo da música SCC. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Segunda Temporada